De musique, d'amour, et de poésie
by It'sPrussia-chan
Summary: (Two-Shot) Un jour d'octobre, Roderich avoue à son ami n'être pas tout à fait indifférent au charme d'un certain Gilbert Beilschmidt, un footeux de troisième année. Dans le même temps, Arthur se découvre lui-même une certaine attraction pour un cadet de la même équipe...


**Bien le bonjour, kamarades ! Un pitit two-shot tout mignon, pour une fois XD (je préfère la partie 2, à titre personnelle x'). Il faut savoir que j'ai un (très gros) faible pour les roman/fanfic tragico-historique (cherchez pas je viens d'inventer le terme). De ce fait, la plupart de mes idées concernant des OS ou fic Hetalia reprennent l'Histoire (logik), maiiiis il faut bien sortir de ses habitudes et braver nos facilités ! Alors voici un TS sympathoche sur nos chers Nations, mais à l'université ; ) La partie 1 est centrée sur Rody chou et la partie 2, sur Arthur, sortira un peu plus tard ; )**

* * *

**PARTIE 1 :**

**De musique, d'amour…**

oOo

Pour retrouver son ancien camarade de classe du lycée, Arthur n'eut pas besoin de faire le tour du campus vingt fois après huit appels manqués. C'était l'avantage d'avoir un ami passionné : il se trouvait toujours, à toute heure de la journée, au même endroit.

Coup de chance, le blond n'était pas bien loin de l'auditorium, et commença instinctivement à fredonner les premières notes du numéro 2 de l'opus 9 des Nocturnes de Chopin, que Roderich. avait bien fini par lui mettre dans la tête.

À l'origine, l'anglais et l'autrichien ne s'étaient jamais portés la moindre attention l'un pour l'autre. Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés par un hasard doucereux du destin, là, en face l'un de l'autre à la bibliothèque de la FAC, les deux anciens lycéens n'avaient pas rechigné à s'accrocher à cette bouée de sauvetage qu'on leur tendait réciproquement. Sans vraiment y croire, plus par intérêt personnel que par attraction pour autrui, Arthur avait commencé à s'intéresser à qui était Roderich Edelstein. Un homme pointilleux, aux visages aussi fins que ses doigts agiles qui volaient librement de touche en touche, qui hurlait sa rage par du Chopin et qui aurait certainement voulu déserter le monde pour vivre de musique, d'amour et de poésie.

Quatre ans plus tard, l'autrichien se complaisait dans son master de musicologie, tandis que le britannique l'écoutait distraitement, slalomant entre valse musicale et prose anglaise. Octobre était déjà bien entamé lorsque Arthur vint le chercher ce jour-là. Bientôt, Roderich fêterait son vingt-deuxième anniversaire.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de l'auditorium et s'assit tout en haut, attendant tranquillement que le brun finisse. Ses doigts heurtaient avec plus de brutalité les touches meurtries du piano, laissant transparaître une certaine frustration de la part de l'autrichien. À la fin de son interprétation, Arthur se leva et applaudit chaleureusement son ami, ce qui ramena ce dernier à la réalité.

\- Arthur ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, expliqua le blond, ayant vite compris que stopper Roderich en plein milieu d'un morceau revenait à déclarer la guerre à la musique classique.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent, et Arthur, dans sa grande gentillesse, offrit un croissant encore chaud à son ami autrichien très… économe. Le blond comprit vite ce jour-là que Roderich se baladait avec un tracas conséquent sur le cœur. Imperceptiblement, déviaient pas et regards, et même jusqu'au nombre de mastications qu'il exécutait pour chaque bouchée devenait un signe évident que sa gorge trop serrée ne laissait à peine plus que l'oxygène s'y faufiler.

\- T'es sûr que... est ce que ça va ? Se risqua le blond.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira franchement Roderich comme si le poids du monde entier s'écoulait sur ses frêles épaules. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle franchise, Arthur eut du mal à rebondir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vais directement t'y amener, se sera chose plus aisée.

Il ne fallait pas prendre le ton soutenu du brun aux yeux améthyste pour un air hautain. Roderich était un richard au style vestimentaire atypique qui avait plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Arthur comprenait, même si la plupart de ses autres camarades avaient toujours eu du mal avec ça.

Le britannique cru halluciner en voyant son ami s'approcher du stade, et n'osa pas faire de conclusion hâtive avant de le voir définitivement passer le petit portail en bois. Roderich n'était pas vraiment connu pour son endurance hors norme, et vouait une haine sans vergogne envers le sport depuis qu'il s'était pris une balle de tennis sur le court de son grand-père. On dit même qu'il se serait volontairement cassé le bras gauche pour éviter le trimestre de piscine en sixième.

\- C'est ta nouvelle résolution ? Se moqua le britannique, qui lui, fin et agile, n'avait jamais eu de problème avec la course.

\- Je ne viens pas pour courir, idiot.

Se laissant la surprise, Arthur ne posa pas d'avantage de question, s'asseyant tranquille en haut de l'estrade. Un match de foot avait lieu. Le terrain était un peu plus petit qu'il ne le devrait et le court d'athlétisme qui l'entourait aurait eu grand besoin de rénovation, mais l'endroit ne manquait pas de charme. Les joueurs, vêtus du maillot de l'université - à peu près aussi charismatique que celui que porterait la douzième division de la Somalie - se démenait à la tâche. Arthur remarqua vite un petit blond qui hurlait et s'agitait dans tous les sens, et qui, ballon au pied, rugissait à chaque attaque réussite. Il n'avait pas plus de vingt ans, sans doute un première année. La façon dont ses yeux bleus transperçaient le terrain était immanquable, même depuis le haut des tribunes.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se détacher du blond, le froid naissant dû à l'absence de stade couvert le ramena vite à la réalité. La nuit se devinait déjà dans le ciel, et Roderich ne bougeait toujours pas, crispé sur son siège.

\- Si tu attends que je devine ce que tu as à me dire pour t'éviter des aveux, ça ne marchera pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fous ici, je te rappelle.

\- Tu vois le type, là-bas ?

La façon dont il suffisait de foutre un bon coup de coude dans les côtes du brun pour qu'il lâche le morceau surprendrait toujours Arthur.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui qui à les cheveux très clairs. Et le regard… Enfin, lui.

Absorbé par son blondinet, Arthur n'avait pas prêté attention aux autres joueurs. Effectivement, le blond platine, disons même albinos à ce niveau-là, était tout aussi doué pour se faire remarquer. Il possédait d'ailleurs une technique bien supérieure à ceux des membres de son équipe.

\- Il s'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt.

\- Ouais ?

\- Il est en troisième année.

\- Mhm-mhm ?

\- Il… Il est allemand et il…

\- Roderich, je veux l'information qui nous fait poireauter depuis une heure et qui à l'air de t'arracher un bras.

\- Il se pourrait qu'on ait couché ensemble.

Ah !

Arthur n'était pas vraiment du genre à raconter les derniers potins autour d'un café avec un accent parisien insupportable (en même temps il est anglais), surtout à vingt-deux ans. Mais Roderich était, presque antisocial et particulièrement pudique, ce qui doubla son intérêt pour l'information de dix.

\- Juste un peu, je veux dire. Arthur s'étouffa de rire.

\- Comment ça, juste un peu ? On ne couche pas JUSTE UN PEU avec quelqu'un ! Il essaya de contenir ses larmes de rire devant l'air embarrassé de l'autrichien.

\- Non mais… ce n'était pas vraiment… enfin…

L'intelligence et le pragmatisme de Roderich s'accordaient étrangement bien avec sa pudeur enfantine. S'il n'y avait bien qu'une mélodie que Roderich n'avait jamais voulu déchiffrer, et c'était celle que produisait le corps humain lorsqu'on lisait sa partition correctement.

Arthur ne fit même pas de remarque sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il s'imaginait difficilement Roderich avec une femme, mais plutôt que lui aussi, était mal placé pour s'avancer sur le sujet.

\- Tu regrettes ? Essaya de deviner Arthur, pour ne pas éterniser la conversation.

\- Pas tellement. J'ai juste envie… De ne pas m'en tenir à cela.

\- Et tu penses que lui non ?

\- Je ne penses pas que ça soit son but.

Arthur essaya de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une conversation de ce genre. Les hommes qu'il avait connu étaient tous plus fiers les uns que les autres, et tenaient -en majorité- le discours inverse.

\- Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est comment le président du fanclub de Chopin à pu atterrir dans le lit de Lewandowski junior. Et inversement.

\- C'est une histoire assez courte, en somme…

* * *

oOo

La rencontre s'était produite de façon tout à fait fortuite, pas plus tard que la semaine précédente.

Ce jour-ci, le hall principal était inhabituellement vide, ce qui permit aux voix des deux footballeurs de résonner particulièrement bien. Il s'agissait d'Alfred, le première année turbulent, et de Gilbert Beilschmidt, son capitaine. Tout deux avaient l'immense point commun d'avoir la voix qui porte – ou simplement criaient-ils à longueur de journée ? – et les regards assassins dont leur gratifiaient les rares étudiants aux alentours n'eut pas l'air de les faire réagir.

\- MAIS POURQUOI T'AS PARIÉ SUR LES ROUGES, _DU BASTARD_?!

\- Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais parier sur qui je voulais ! Se défendit son cadet.

\- Quand je disais « qui tu veux » ça n'incluait pas les trisomiques de la troisième division !

\- À quoi ça aurait servi de mettre tous l'argent sur les grands champions ? Rajouta Alfred, visiblement amateur de défis.

\- C'est pas une raison pour mettre CENT EUROS sur les DERNIERS, Fredy… Qui parierait sur ces incapables qui gagnent une fois tous les quatre mois ?!

\- On est qu'en quatrième division, je te rappelle ! Sembla se défendre le blondinet. Mauvaise réponse, Alfred, on ne rappelait pas à l'awesome Gilbert qu'il n'était qu'en « quatrième division »

\- Si vous étiez pas tous aussi doués que des collégiens, ça ferait longtemps qu'on serait en première… Grommela l'allemand.

Alfred, qui, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, croyait encore dur comme fer au pouvoir de l'amitié et au sauvetage de dernière minute, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gilbert ne voyait comme seule solution de reconnaissance possible la _première_ place en _première_ division. Vexé, il mit sa meilleure frappe dans le vieux ballon qu'il se coltinait tout le temps sous le bras, mais rata -très logiquement- la tête de son capitaine. La balle enfonça la porte de l'auditorium déjà entrouverte, et laissa une belle marque noire en son milieu. La mélodie qui s'échappait de l'antre s'arrêta instantanément, et Alfred devint plus livide qu'un linge.

\- T'as essayé de faire quoi, _Mistkerl_? Le blond se figea, regrettant déjà son acte. « T'es là depuis moins de deux mois, c'est pas parce que tu débarques avec tes discours de grand héros que tu vas changer le monde, commence par aller en cours, ça au moins ça changera peut-être quelque chose : ta moyenne !

Ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant dans le ton accusateur de Gilbert, c'est à quel point il était resté calme. Gilbert foutait des claques à tout le monde pour un oui ou pour un non, ce qui lui avait valu plus d'une fois d'avoir des ennuis, et qui l'aurait fait virer du club si son prédécesseur n'avait pas fait une dissertation en sa faveur. Mais là, c'était différent. L'idée touchait à sa conviction personnelle.

Sans rien rajouter, il pénétra dans l'auditorium, laissant l'américain respirer deux secondes.

Il remarqua tout de suite l'homme seul, au milieu de la scène, sous une pluie de lumière. Ses muscles se détendirent lorsque son regard croisa celui améthyste du violoniste, timidement reclus derrière ses lunettes. Il n'avait pas bougé, l'archet interrompu sur une corde brisée.

\- Heu… S'cuse moi. Pour le ballon et… le violon, hasarda Gilbert, pas tout à faire sûr de ne pas se tromper d'instrument.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il a fait son temps.

\- Tu veux pas que j'le repaye ? Sembla soulagé Gilbert.

\- Oh non, je le ferais.

Un soupçon de jalousie soutint son regard rubis. Le brun était très classe. Une cravate sombre entourait sa gorge et découpait sa chemise mauve parfaitement repassée, retenue prisonnière par une ceinture noir nouée à sa taille serrée. Gilbert se demanda s'il venait habillé tous les jours de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais roulé sur l'or, et supportait mal la confrontation avec plus aisé que soit. Par-dessus tout, il maudissait cet attraction qu'avaient les gens comme lui à ne pas adresser un regard à la plèbe. Soudain pris d'un désir ardent de compétition pour l'attention du musicien, Gilbert insista :

\- Je tiens à me faire pardonner, inventa-t-il. Je t'invite à mon match, samedi !

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au sport.

\- _Tu t'intéresseras à mon awesome personne, leiber,_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Tu dois bien avoir des concours de musique, où un truc comme ça ? Je viendrais, si tu viens.

La proposition était une telle perte de temps pour Roderich qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'y penser la moindre seconde, en temps normal. Qu'importe si ce footeux ravagé venait ou non, et pourtant…

\- Admettons. J'espère que tu joues bien. Gilbert ne retint même pas son sourire.

\- J'espère bien que toi aussi. Au fait, _little master_, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Roderich Edelstein.

\- J'm'appelle Gilbert, enfin, Gil. À samedi !

Il partit sans demander son reste. _Little master _? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un surnom ? Fortement perturbé par sa dernière rencontre, Roderich ne remarqua même pas que le blanc ne lui avait pas donné l'horaire.

* * *

oOo

C'est comme ça que Gilbert, qui tenait autant à son argent qu'à son honneur, se retrouva dans l'obligation de gagner son match du samedi. Il oublia pourtant bien vite ses paris, qui servaient à rattraper la bêtise de son cadet, et ne se déchira les poumons pour rien d'autre que ce putain de musicien.

Lorsqu'il hurla à sa victoire, Roderich était déjà parti.

Pourtant, il le retrouva bien vite, dans la queue du stand de pari.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La sueur de ses efforts lui collaient à la peau et l'étincelle de ses yeux rubis ne s'éteignit pas sous la bourrasque vive qui agita leurs cheveux aux teintes diamétralement opposées. Roderich comprit instantanément pourquoi il était venu. Les efforts de Gilbert avaient été tels qu'aujourd'hui encore, ils lui collaient à la peau. Rody comprit que ses joues noircies et ses muscles endurcis valaient mieux que sa peau laiteuse et son corps fin, que sa sueur n'était pas aussi salée que la sienne.

\- Regarde. Il lui montra un petit ticket froissé. J'ai parié sur toi.

\- Sur moi ?

\- J'ai parié avant de venir. 2-1 pour vous, un but de Gilbert Beilschmidt. Le blandinet en resta muet.

\- Et combien…

\- Côte à Vingt-deux, j'ai mis dix euros.

\- Vingt-deux, dix, fois… Pas besoin d'être un génie pour se figurer le résultat.

\- Trois-cents trente euros. Il lui tendit son ticket. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

\- PARDON ?!

Gilbert tremblait. Il tenait entre ses mains un bout de papier froissé à la valeur de sa bourse.

Roderich lui sourit.

Et rien d'autre.

Un simple sourire, qui, Gilbert en était sûr, valait bien plus que son pauvre ticket.

* * *

oOo

\- Et donc, tu as donné trois-cents boules à un inconnu ? Demanda Arthur comme s'il s'agissait d'un sandwich triangle.

\- J'étais persuadé qu'il allait s'énerver, enfin, tu vois, comme si je le prenais en pitié… mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça. Il est juste... parti.

\- Hein ? Et après, et après ? Le blond semblait soudainement passionné par son récit.

\- Et après…

* * *

oOo

Et après, le brun n'entendit plus parler de lui pendant trois jours, qui avaient à ses yeux la valeur de cent autres. Roderich resta muet, bouleversé par cette rencontre hasardeuse, et recommença lentement à glorifier de sa présence les amphithéâtres. Depuis toujours, il était connu pour ne se pointer qu'une fois sur deux, valeur également véridique lorsqu'il était au lycée. On disait de lui qu'il avait déjà, de toute façon, un précepteur, et que ses parents ne l'avaient inscrit que pour le cathé du mercredi et la prière du dimanche matin.

En bref, il lui sembla qu'une éternité était passée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait passé une journée entière de cours, sans toucher la moindre touche ou la moindre corde. Roderich n'avait, pour la première fois, plus ce besoin pressant de décharger sa frustration par du Chopin ni de crier Beethoven. Une drogue plus sucrée coulait à présent dans ses veines.

Mais bientôt, la redescente fut rude. Lorsque son cerveau réalisa que la dose n'était pas revenue d'elle-même, les bordures de sa vision s'obscurcirent de nouveau. Gilbert était assez connu : sa mesquinerie n'avait d'égale que sa justesse.

Après tout, ça aurait pu n'être qu'un jeu.

Après tout, peut-être que ça l'étais.

Près à expérimenter ce sentiment nouveau qui amenait la plupart de ses prédécesseurs à se noyer dans l'alcool, Roderich pénétra à nouveau dans l'auditorium. Jouer du Chopin n'avait jamais eu un goût de résignation pareil. Il n'était pas comme ses protagonistes de romans fleures bleues, il ne courrait pas après ce qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Il ne succomberait pas au parfum d'une fleur qu'il n'avait jamais senti. Il était discret. Timide.

Alors, tant pis. Il n'y arriverait pas de toute façon, non ?

C'est à peu près ce moment-là que Gilbert choisit pour ré-entrer dans la vie de son pianiste.

Roderich ? Discret ? Timide ? Asocial ? Peureux ? Ah ! Qu'importe, Gilbert n'était pas son exact opposé pour rien. Sur le tabouret en velours, reposait un cadeau soigneusement emballé. Il le prit dans ses mains, et sourit en observant la tonne de scotch collé sur chaque bordure, _comme si le papier allait s'envoler_, ria-t-il intérieurement.

Roderich y trouva un violon au bois magnifique, qui, il en était certain, avait bien dû coûter le prix de son pari.

_« Petit dédomagement pour l'autre jour. Je crois que tu m'en veux pas, mais sait-on jamais ? »_

\- Dédommagement avec deux m, abruti.

Le brun ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, mais un deuxième mot se cachait derrière le premier. Celui-là même qu'il porte encore sur lui, au creux de sa poche.

_« Je parierais sur toi aussi._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt, chambre 312. »_

* * *

**BON, c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre exclusivement amour "praline", sans action tragiques amenant à une dépression générale x') du coup, je vous prierais d'être indulgent x). La partie 2 restera dans le même goût, et devrait faire à peu près la même taille. Elle est presque finie et non corrigée, du coup je pense la publier la semaine prochaine pour me laisser un peu de temps.**

**En espérant que la première partie vous aura plu,**

**Bizou de votre Prussia-chan !**


End file.
